Reason
by Fanlady
Summary: Semua orang berkata bahwa sikap keras sang kapten yang ditujukan padanya sebagai bentuk lain dari kasih sayang yang tak bisa diberikan terang-terangan. Yang Fang tahu, semua itu benar-benar omong kosong. /one shot. KaiFang. Fang's POV. #BBBMonthlyChallenge. #CanonJuly. Prompt 4 : 'Captain'.


" **Reason."**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning (s) : _Canon-Based (somehow?), bro!_ KaiFang _, hurt without comfort, drabble, one shot_.

* * *

Untuk **#BBBMonthlyChallenge, #CanonJuly,** prompt 4 : **'** _ **Captain'** _.

* * *

"Dia pasti punya alasan."

Fang menunduk dalam diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Yaya. Ia mengawasi gadis berhijab itu yang tengah membalutkan perban di pergelangan tangannya yang terkilir, entah untuk ke-berapa kalinya dalam minggu ini.

"Fang?"

"Hm?" Fang mendongak setengah hati dan mendapati Yaya tengah memandangnya.

"Kau dengar apa yang kubilang?" tanya Yaya.

"Tentu saja," Fang mengangguk kecil. "Kau bilang Kapten Kaizo pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, 'kan?"

"Ya," Yaya tersenyum tipis. Ia membereskan kembali kotak pertolongan pertama yang digunakannya untuk mengobati Fang. "Aku yakin sikap keras Kapten Kaizo padamu itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Fang tersenyum kecut tapi memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia sudah sering mendengar itu, mungkin sudah jutaan kali dari tiap orang yang ditemuinya dan yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sang Kapten Legenda.

Sebelum orang-orang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kaizo, mereka berpikir bahwa sikap keras yang seringkali ditunjukkan sang kapten pada Fang cukup keterlaluan. Namun setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan keluarga, orang justru berkata bahwa sikap itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang yang tak terlihat. Sesuatu yang 'terpaksa' dilakukan Kaizo, demi kebaikan Fang sendiri, adiknya tersayang.

 _H_ _u_ _h, omong kosong macam apa itu?_

Fang muak. Ia muak mendengar semua pembelaan yang diucapkan setiap orang untuk Kaizo. Kenapa semuanya terus saja berusaha mencekokinya dengan kebohongan semu seperti itu? Tak adakah yang mau melihat semua ini dari sudut pandangnya?

 _'Dia menyayangimu.'_

 _'Dia melakukan itu demi kebaikanmu.'_

 _'Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah menunjukkannya, tapi aku yakin dia peduli padamu.'_

Fang ingin menjerit setiap kali ada orang yang melemparkan omong kosong itu ke wajahnya. Darimana orang-orang mendapat ide tentang 'kekerasan adalah bentuk lain dari kasihsayang' ini? Bagi Fang, itu hanya alasan picik yang digunakan orang untuk membenarkan tindakan buruknya. Hanya dengan memberi sedikit label ' _ **sayang**_ ', dan ' _ **peduli**_ ', maka semua hal akan lebih mudah diterima. Semua orang buta dengan kebenaran sesungguhnya di balik omong kosong memuakkan itu.

 _ **Mana ada kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan dengan kekerasan?**_

Bagaimana mungkin, sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat orang yang menerimanya merasa bahagia, justru membuat orang itu terus merasa menderita?

Merasa tak dianggap, tidak berharga. Terus merasa ketakutan dan juga khawatir karena berpikir ia sudah melakukan kesalahan buruk, meski nyatanya tidak.

Apa itu ... yang mereka sebut _'kasih sayang'_?Jika iya, Fang memilih untuk tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Ia tidak butuh sesuatu yang membuat setiap hari yang dilaluinya terasa seperti neraka.

"Fang?"

Fang kembali mendongak dan menyadari tatapan cemas yang ditujukan Yaya untuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya, sarat nada khawatir.

"Ya," Fang mengangguk dengan wajah menunduk. Ia mengamati pergelangannya yang kini terbalut perban. "Terima kasih sudah merawat lukaku, Yaya," ucapnya, tersenyum samar.

"Sama-sama," balas Yaya, ikut tersenyum. Walau ia masih terus menatap Fang dengan sedikit cemas. "Kalau ada apa-apa, segera beritahu, ya? Jangan disimpan sendiri."

"Tentu." Fang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi mendahului Yaya. "Aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Yaya."

"Hati-hati, Fang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" seru Yaya sebelum Fang menghilang di balik pintu. "Coba bicara pada kakakmu, dia pasti mengerti kalau kau sedang terluka dan tidak akan bersikap terlalu keras."

Fang tertawa hambar, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ingin menanggapi. Ia melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sepi sementara benaknya dipenuhi berbagai hal.

 _'Kakak... ya_?' batin Fang miris, kembali mengamati perban di tangannya.

Walau ia tahu Kaizo masih bersamanya, Fang tetap tak bisa berhenti berpikir ... bahwa kakaknya sudah pergi meninggalkannya sejak lama. Ayah, ibu, kakak, dan orang-orang yang disayanginya semua sudah menghilang. Sekarang ini, Fang hanya sendiri.

"Fang."

Tubuh Fang sontak menegang mendengar suara dingin yang familiar. Ia mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Kapten Kaizo sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah berkerut.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Latihan kita belum selesai," ujarnya dingin, sama sekali tak peduli dengan beberapa plester yant menempel di sisi wajah Fang juga perban yang membalut pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, Kapten," Fang bergumam takut. "Tadi saya..."

"Sudahlah. Cepat kembali ke ruang latihan. Aku akan menunggumu di sana."

"Baik, Kapten."

Fang mengawasi punggung Kaizo yang berjalan menjauh tanpa sekalipun menoleh padanya.

Dulu ia sering mengamati punggung itu, yang jauh lebih kecil dan tidak setegap yang dilihatnya sekarang. Namun saat itu Fang selalu tahu, setiap kali punggung itu dihadapkan padanya, akan ada waktu ketika ia akan kembali berbalik dan senyum hangat sang kakak akan ditujukan langsung untuknya.

Namun untuk sekarang ... itu tak mungkin terjadi lagi, 'kan? Punggung itu tidak akan berbalik, dan tak akan ada senyum hangat yang tertera di wajah yant begitu dikenalnya itu.

Fang tak peduli apa yang terus dikatakan orang-orang padanya. Yang Fang tahu saat ini, kakaknya ... _benar-benar sudah pergi_.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

A/N :

Ini curhatan colongan sih, sebenarnya. Kebiasaan, kalau mau curhat emang lebih enak lewat fic /plak

Aku tau kebanyakan pada nganggap kalau Kaizo itu sebenarnya cuma abang tsundere yang diam-diam sayang sama adeknya (dan aku dulu salah satu orang yang berpikir -berharap- begitu). Tapi sekarang aku nggak bisa lagi ngeliat hubungan Kaizo sama Fang sebagai hubungan kakak-adek yang diam-diam saling menyayangi. Sikap Kaizo sama Fang itu ... ugh. Coba nonton ulang tiga episode terakhir BoBoiBoy series musim 3 deh. Ya kali ada kakak yang tega bikin adeknya sampe kayak gitu. Cuma dengan embel-embel 'sebenarnya sayang dan peduli', terus kekerasan jadi sesuatu yang diperbolehkan gitu? _Haha, guys, seriously, culture_ macam apa yang kita jalani sebenarnya, sih?

Aku nggak tau gimana pendapat orang lain, tapi menurutku ada banyak cara lain untuk menunjukkan rasa peduli sama sayang selain kekerasan. Bikin orang yang kita sayang ngerasa menderita karena selalu disiksa dan dikerasin itu sama sekali bukan hal yang benar buay dilakukan. Kalau sayang ya ditunjukin dengan sayang, dong. Nggak tau cara nunjukinnya? Setidaknya jangan buat orang itu jadi ngerasa kalau dirinya nggak berharga karena selalu direndahkan dan disiksa.

Oke, aku malah kebanyakan curhat, kan. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung. Aku nggak bermaksud jelekin siapa-siapa, kok, cuma mau berbagi pendapat sama pengalaman aja.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~


End file.
